The Joker/Arkham Origins
Strategy Arkham Origins Joker is a deadly and absolutely ruthless card. With its passive ability it makes even blocked specials deal high damage over time. His greatest strength however, comes from his very high base damage and his 4-hit heavy combo, a trait of all Jokers - which essentially gives him ~1533 base damage for basic attacks and allows him to gain power 1/3 faster than most other characters using heavy combos. Additionally, his special 2 is the first out of all Joker cards to deal full damage - up to almost 90k damage when maxed. His passive causes his special 1 and 2 (not super) to cause 5 seconds of poison damage at 2% of his damage stat (i.e. same as an unboosted light basic attack) per second, or 10% in total. Like all poison effects, it causes the affected enemy to deal -20% damage; the damage over time can stack but the debuff will not. The poison damage is increased by 100% for each Arkham teammate (Arkham Origins Batman, Arkham Origins Deathstroke, or Arkham Harley Quinn). The poison damage is not affected by traditional damage boosts, such as the passives of Animated Harley Quinn (whose passive is doubled for him in other cases like for all Joker characters), Prime (bronze) Harley Quinn (who does boost all his other damage by 25%), Batman, etc., or Harley's s2 team damage boost, but it is affected by Batman Returns Catwoman's passive, which increases the DOT by 100%, which stacks multiplicatively with the above, meaning the poison can deal a maximum of 40% (for some perspective, this is the same as a 200% unblocked s1) of his damage stat over time with BR Catwoman and any Arkham card. The poison damage is also increased by 20% per stack of bleed on the opponent. The damage is unaffected by gear special damage boosts, or the % damage you get from the tapping, upgrading the special, or blocking. It appears that his s2 shares a similar model to Red Son Wonder Woman's s2, but with a reversed order. Shank! Shank! starts with a normal rapid tap, with a base (100%) damage of 10% of his damage stat, a second hit that deals 10% of his damage stat regardless, and then 4 hits with a base damage of 10% damage stat each and goes up to 175%. In other words, the total maximum damage would be 10% x 2 + 10% + 10% x 4 x 1.75 = 100% of his damage stat, rather than the stated (and normal) 120%, or 83.3% of normal, although it is still 25% more effective in dealing damage compared to his s1 (the norm being 50% more effective) not accounting for his passive. His s2 is affected by Arkham Harley's passive, giving it a 50% unblockable chance on every hit (since if a hit is a block breaker all hits after cannot be blocked, it is much more damaging than "midway between blocked and unblocked"). His s2 has an issue that if you tap once (104% damage), it will stop after the initial hit, same as if you never tapped. Poison is applied regardless. Coincidentally, AO Joker has the same case as Luchador Bane in which the unique effect on their gear, power drain on s2, is only noticeable on them because the other Jokers and Banes have 1/2 hit s2s. AO Joker's s2 does 6 hits, which means if you have 20% power drain chance with his gear, there is a ~74% probability to power drain at least once if all hits land unblocked. Abilities Here are Joker's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats These stats are the final damage and health levels at LEVEL 50, per Elite Level. Category:Cards Category:Pages Category:Poison Category:Arkham Origins Characters